pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Bulborb
The Black Bulborb is a rare form of Grub-dog, and as of yet has only been seen in the game Pikmin: Louie's Adventure. To Defeat If this creature is spotted, avoid at all costs unless you have a large Pikmin squad! It is extremely ferocious, having a walking and attacking speed twice as fast as that of the common Red Bulborb. It is also awake and patrolling. Always keep an eye out when adventuring. If one of these creatures spots its prey, it will pursue them at high speeds. Note that a Black Bulborb has no boundary line where it will stop. If this creature spots the player, they have to either kill it or perish! As for actually killing, grab as many Purple Pikmin as possible and fill the remainder with Red Pikmin. Try to find high ground. The high ground will allow the Night Bulborb to be attacked without it reaching the Captain for a while. However, the Black Bulborb is notorious among players for its ability to maneuver around obstacles to get to the player. If high ground cannot be found, engaging the enemy is possible but not recommended. Rain Purple Pikmin down upon the Black Bulborb. It will be stunned, but only for the seconds. Continue this until it is dead. If no Purple Pikmin are available to throw, throw the Red Pikmin instead. Repeat this tactic, but do not leave the battleground for reinforcements. If left alone, the Black Bulborb will regain health at an alarming rate, and if killed, will still slowly regain life. At half life it will revive to wreak havoc once more. It is recommended to not engage unless necessary, due to the complication of night mode's Onions being incapable of storing Pikmin or creating more. However, the Onion will still absorb the bodies, meaning that the body does not have to be abandoned. Notes Supercomputer's notes "It is a well known fact that almost all Grub-dogs are nocturnal, and it is also well known that some live underground. This Bulborb is a combination of the two, both nocturnal and dwelling underground. It only emerges from holes at night, so little is known about them. Recently, a team of researchers volunteered to stay on the planet after dark to see what creature inhabits the night. They encountered this ferocious creature, and barely escaped with their lives..." Louie's notes "This creature has a natural chewiness similar to beef. As such, prepare the meat in beef stew with a generous supply of spices and plates." Violet's notes ""Beware this creature", Louie says." Trivia *Killing a night Black Bulborb yields the Black Pearl, a collectible in Night Mode. *Although Black Bulborbs cannot yield any seeds (Onions are shut down during Night Mode), hacking the game to get a Black Bulborb during the day and harvesting it causes the game to crash. The game files reveal that the seed worth was accidentally placed in a loop, meaning it would produce infinite Pikmin. In Pikmin: Theme Park This enemy appears in caves only and was initially going to appear above ground, but this was scrapped. The following caves show where this enemy lives: * Sublevel 3 in Bulbax Database, as a mid-boss. Falls from the sky. * Sublevel 5 in the Shadows of the 20 Floors, in which a few appear in crannies. * Sublevel 2 in Dark Dash, exclusive to Cave Time Attack. These appear in dark areas as well as crannies. Two also appear in the center, in which they must be defeated as they have the key to proceed. The appearance is altered to a normal Bulborb with a black back, and white spots. It is also reliably larger than a normal Bulborb. Category:Wandering Enemies